


Our love lasts so long

by fanaticreader16



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticreader16/pseuds/fanaticreader16
Summary: Jane met Darcy when she was 7 years old and ended up falling in love with her best friend.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Our love lasts so long

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been super unmotivated and lacking creativity lately, and I know there are other stories that need my attention (hoping to be motivated for When You Wish soon!), but this story idea came to me when I was listening to Taylor Swift’s new album, and I was just excited to have motivation again, so here it is! Title and inspiration are from Taylor Swift’s song Seven. Hope everyone’s staying safe these days!

Jane can remember the first time she saw her new neighbor. She was seven years old and had been out stargazing with her dad, looking up at Saturn, which was, to her delight, very visible that night. Her dad had just gone inside when she heard something rustling the leaves of the branch hanging into her yard from the tree in the neighbor’s yard. When she looked up, she saw a girl about her age with dark brown hair done up in braids looking down at her curiously. When she saw Jane was looking, she smiled, showing off the gap in her teeth, and questioned what Jane was doing outside.

“Looking at Saturn! See, it’s that bright-looking star there!” Jane pointed, and the girl looked up, squinting at the sky.

“If you can see it, why were you looking through that thing?” She asked, pointing at Jane’s telescope.

“You can see it even *better* through here! And you can see the rings!”

The girl (Jane really needed to learn her name) smiled at Jane’s enthusiasm, and then asked shyly, “Can I look too?”

Jane grinned up at the girl, excited to share her love of space with someone else, and said, “Of course!” She was about to tell her to come around and through the gate in the fence, when the girl maneuvered so she was hanging by her hands from the branch and dropped into Jane’s yard. Jane shrugged, and then pulled her new friend over to the telescope, “Here, just look through here and try not to bump it, it’s already focused and everything! I’m Jane, by the way.”

The girl smiled over at Jane and replied, “Hi, I’m Darcy.”

After that day, Jane and Darcy were inseparable. They played together whenever they were home and free, and constantly slept over at each other’s houses, usually camped out in the backyard so they could look at the stars. Anytime Jane’s parents were trying to find her, they’d immediately go to Darcy’s house first to check if they were there, and vice versa. If they weren’t playing in their backyards, it was likely they were in the creek that ran behind the houses, or on the swing that was set up over the water. Darcy liked to say that the swing was bringing them closer to the stars Jane loved so much.

As the years went by, the sleepovers and stargazing continued (they would always camp out when they knew Saturn was going to be visible to celebrate that first meeting), and their love for each other grew. The girls were just about to enter middle school when they shared a kiss back by the creek. Afterwards, they grinned at each other and then held hands on their way home. Jane was in love with her best friend and thought life couldn’t get any better.  
Then one day, Darcy came over crying, telling Jane that her family was moving, making her promise that they’d keep in touch, no matter what. Jane was devastated, but crossed her heart and promised.

“I love you to the moon,” Darcy said.

“And to Saturn,” Jane replied, thinking of how they met. Darcy gave Jane a watery smile and a quick kiss.

After Darcy moved, she and Jane wrote each other letters religiously. Jane learned that Darcy was super mad at her parents, but that the new town wasn’t awful and she could still see the stars at night, but there was no one as cool as Jane there and nobody who knew the stars as well, so she hadn’t made a lot of friends. Jane kept Darcy informed about her life too, telling her how a new family moved in next door but they were old and even if they’d had a kid, Jane wouldn’t have wanted to play with her anyways because it wouldn’t have been the same and she was still missing Darcy so much.

Slowly, though, the letters slowed, and then stopped. Jane was busy with school and, to her surprise, had made some new friends (that had always been difficult for her in the past, and then she and Darcy had been so caught up in each other’s orbits that there wasn’t a lot of room for anyone else). She’d even gone on some dates, and she assumed the same was true of Darcy. Darcy still held a special place in her heart, of course, but Jane also knew she was growing up and couldn’t cling to the past forever.

One thing that never changed, though, was Jane’s love for the stars, which was how she ended up studying astrophysics in college, and getting her PhD. She couldn’t get enough, and loved chasing theories and finding the proof she needed to support them. Lately she’d been fascinated by Einstein-Rosen bridges. She couldn’t get enough, even if her ideas about them led others to believe she was a little crazy. She didn’t care, she wasn’t doing this work for anyone but herself. However, the data was taking her to New Mexico, and she did need help, which is why she decided to advertise for an intern to help her over the summer. Unfortunately, because of her reputation, she only got one applicant, so without even really looking at the application, she emailed the person and gave them the details.

Which is why she was so surprised when she got to the airport in Santa Fe and saw someone who looked like an older version of Darcy standing there. She stood there and blinked a couple of times, because she hadn’t thought of Darcy in years (that’s a lie, she thought of her every now and again, especially when Saturn was visible in the sky), so to see her standing in front of her, hair done up in braids, glasses on her face (those were new), and a shy smile on her face was shocking for a moment. Once she got over her surprise, she grinned and ran over to give her old friend a giant hug, which was returned with enthusiasm.

Later that night, after they’d gotten back to Jane’s lab/their temporary living quarters and spent hours catching up, they were sitting on the roof, holding hands and looking up at the stars, when Darcy looked at Jane and whispered, “I love you to the moon.”

Jane squeezed her hand and smiled, “And to Saturn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it, and come find me on Tumblr as sarbear1610!


End file.
